Flying on Forgotten Wings
by spirit of hogwarts
Summary: Nightmares. The same bloody dream every night. Bright colors, a soft voice, and a monster I cant remember. But nightmares are for children and its time to grow up. If only I wasn't stuck in this little town of Carvahall. Be careful what you wish for. You might learn to regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Awareness came slowly.

My first real glimpse of reality was to a world of color. My sluggish thoughts registered blues, greens, reds… hues at the time I had no name for, bled fiercely through the back of my closed eyelids.

" _Beautiful"_

I fought to open the offending objects clouding my vision, desperate to gain a true look at the world around me. A warm, cozy, confined world..

A returning wave of tiredness washed over me pulling me gently back into the blissful ignorance of slumber.

The second time I awoke my curiosity pushed beyond the swirling colors of my confinement. A black void lied directly outside the thin walls of warmth that made up my universe. Large shadows cut through the shimmering walls. Vibrations followed the grey blobs, sounds becoming more apparent as I grew more aware. With the little concentration I could summon I followed the pacing shadows between bouts of rest.

As time passed, the shadows began to grow impatient.

Feelings of unease, excitement, and encouragement pushed through me in every waking moment. A soft voice crooned words I didn't understand through the shell of my prison. Dozens of different images flashed through my head, pictures I had no name for. My favourite being a vast blue ceiling with puffs of white drifting overhead.

" _ **Sky"**_

The warm voice returned and I twitched gleefully having understood that this was the word to my image. Humming contentedly I radiated happiness to the voice within the void. Throwing back the image of the warm shadow I waited in question.

" _ **Mother"**_ The voice instructed.

" _Mother"_ I repeated back delightedly. The warm voice radiated approval, and more shadows gathered around my world.

" _ **Would you come out little one?"**_

Confusion flashed through me. _"Out? Out where? To the void surrounding me?"_

I pressed my consciousness to the black nothingness around me, pushing as far as my confines allowed. _Space.. So much space._

Squeaking I pulled my mind back and huddled closer to the warmth around me. Disappointment from beyond flooded through me.

" _ **Perhaps not quite yet"**_

The voice grew dim as the shadow _"Mother"_ retreated.

" _No!"_

Angrily I thrashed against the side of my prison.

Then my world was tilting.

Squeaking in fear I rolled around, and around, colors shining in a dizzy rainbow. I screwed my eyes shut as _movement_ bounced me around. Finally I came to a stop.

Deep throated rumbles floated around me as the voices laughed. _Mother_ grew closer amusement shining around her. Indignant I slashed the walls again.

" _There!"_

Brilliance suddenly blinded me through the small crack I had created, light shone brightly against the dimmer colors of my shell, and the cold foreign air hit me all at once.

Shivering I inhaled the scents of the outside, tasting the world with my tongue.

The first scent I instinctively connected to Mother, others following behind.

 _Cold, food, father? And ..something else._

 _Did I really want to leave?_ The confines were warm, safe...I stood undecidedly until the two shadows pushed feelings of encouragement.

 _Mother...Father._

Having decided I willed myself to gather strength for another thrust.

A terrible scream broke through the calm.

The scream was inhumane. It was the sound of something large and powerful dying in what could only be absolute agony. The shadows instantly fled from me roaring to meet the unknown intruder.

" _Wait!"_

I inhaled again deeply desperate to make sense of the feelings of pain, fear, and anger pouring in all around me. Father's voice screamed in rage.

" _ **Eggbreakers! Murderers! Filth!"**_

The world shook around me as father launched himself at an unseen enemy. Mothers cries filled the space as the clashing grew to a close, and something heavy hit the floor. A new scent hit me, _blood._

A foreign jibbering noise filled the cavern,

" _Mother"?_ I chirped

I was ignored as the clashing suddenly returned anew. Other chirps I had acknowledged as constant background grew louder as the fight continued. The scent of blood grew bolder and finally the silence returned. Even the chirps had ceased.

" _Mother?"_ I chirped again uncertainly. I thrashed through the small crack and finally opened my eyes to the world around me for the first time.

As my eyes adjusted, the sight of a monster greeted me. Pale skin stretched over sharp angles, pointed ears and narrowed glimmering eyes. The figure hefted a heavy pole with a sharp steel point decorated with runes. I froze blinking at the view behind it.

Dead littered the ground. The body that could have only been the warm voice of my mother glinted back at me. The larger second body unrecognizable as my father, lied near the bodies of my smaller siblings.

I screamed

The spear went down.


	2. Chapter 2

_Long ago before the time of men, when only dragons, and dwarves walked these lands, a new force entered Alagaesia. Coming from forgotten cities far across the great sea the elves arrived in massive ships._

 _It is unknown from where exactly they came, or why they chose Alagaesia, or if it was simply just dumb luck. However, these seemingly immortal creatures with their fierce magic, and superior weaponry soon spread across the country building their wondrous living cities._

 _The elves were prideful, they believed themselves superior to the lesser races. The dwarves stayed in their underground caverns caring less, and less about the surface walkers above them. The dragons being a peaceful race did not stop, or hinder the elves progress, for land to them belonged to no one and nature was plentiful and was shared in harmony._

 _The elves flourished for many a year, and time moved on in Alagaesia, decades passed peacefully and would have continued to be so, if not for the foolishness of one young elf._

 _Ignorant, and eager to prove himself to his immortal ancestors the young elf slayed the greatest foe of all, a Dragon. With teeth as long as his arm, and scales harder than armor the task was no small feat, amazed the elves celebrated in his victory._

 _The dragons mourned for the loss of one of their own, and retaliation was fierce and unforgiving. The young elf was the first to die, his village quickly followed in the dragon's fury. The elves unknowing of the dragon's intelligence quickly raised arms against them. The war that followed was long and bloody, both sides losing many lives. The few elves that remained retreated to their forest cities hoping the large canopy would safeguard their people._

 _A young elf by the name of Eragon disheartened by the death of his family ventured out in search of the dragons to beg for forgiveness._

 _It is unknown how he came across the egg, or if he rescued an orphan from the war, but Eragon returned with a baby dragon and raised it as his own in hopes of bringing peace and understanding. The small drake named Bid'Daum grew fast and carried Eragon across Alagaesia, together working as emissaries between dragon and elf._

 _The war came to an end, and both sides created the Guild of Dragon Riders to keep peace, and to prevent future misunderstanding from happening again._

 _Thus, a new age began._

"shut your trap old man" a gruff voice broke through the silence of the inn. The old storyteller's eyes flickered to the table that held the idiot who interrupted him. Four men dressed in red coats. Glittering with shiny new buttons, and fresh leather boots marked new soldiers in the king's army. Clearly inebriated they had been there for a while. Carvahall was a pit stop for such members of society. Every year the king's men gathered poor fools eager to spill their own blood for glory. Sons of farmers, and blacksmiths with little knowledge of swords and fighting. Often these men would return crippled, useless for the work of their fathers, if they returned at all Brom mused.

The fire crackled in the corner of the inn, warm light bathed the darkened windows and people stirred as they began gathering their belongings. The show was over. While storytelling was not forbidden in the king's law, it was not wise to push those who enforced it. Ignoring the words of petty new troops drunk on power would lead to bloodshed, attention Brom did not need in his life.

The red soldier sat back down satisfied to keep drinking his stolen ale. The innkeeper at the bar pursed his lips. Soldiers were bad for business no doubt, with their bottomless stomachs and penchant for scaring away paying customers.

Brom grabbed his cane and rose to his feet. The crowd was thinning, none eager to stay and become new entertainment for the king's fools. Tapping his way to the door Brom exited into the cold night. Carvahall was a small town, not quite a village, placed on the edge of Alagaesia between the spine and large hills. The only stable means of travel was to head south past Utgard and beyond, the closest towns being Therinsford, and Yazuac. The war of the king was far from here and besides the few unfortunate visitors, and tax collectors the king's men stayed far away.

With a long winter and only one annual visit from traveling merchants Carvahall was quite secluded. But then again Brom thought taking his first step into the street, that _is_ why I decided to stay here.

Mourning over his lost supper in the inn, Brom hunched against the cold and began his slow trek home. "Bloody freezing" he grouched as he walked along. "just couldn't find a town further southyou old fool". Just as he was musing the logic of using a small warming charm, a figure barreled past him knocking him into the frozen mud.

He stared at the girls back as she continued past. "Sorry sir!" she shouted behind her as she continued her sprint. Brom stumbled to his feet grinding his teeth. "no respect" he spat "No respect at all these days". Heading into his house he continued to mutter about the brainless youth and the lack of hope for the future of humanity. As he settled in for the night, he could not help but wonder what life would have been if he had just protected his precious Saphira.


End file.
